playredstonefandomcom-20200214-history
General Quests
Brune 01. Getting rid of the plague 145.57 Ferguson lvl 1 +400 xp +50g +armor (repeatable) 02. Letter delivery 66.63 Sarah lvl 5 +1.500 xp +3500g +leather hat 03. With the use Burenshi 149.117 Burenshi lvl 1 +2.000 xp +1.000~4.000g +brass wing +5 cake 04. Confirming the rumors 103.104 Claim lvl 3 +2.000 xp +2.000g 05. Collecting the hard shells 39.46 Lynn Jake lvl 5 +1.500 xp +round shield 06. Collecting the feather inside weapon shop lvl 5 +1.000 xp +bastard sword 07. Lost Cane 103.166 Stevin lvl 8 +1.800 xp +wooden cane 08. Domukku spear 77.191 Domukku lvl 10 +1.500 xp +spear 09. Kerendoru Research 6.184 Kurendoru lvl 10 +5.900 xp +4 return scroll 10. Choki's dog 10.83 Choki lvl 10 +2.000 xp +bronze teeth (repeatable) 11. Remodeling Eiduru 51.58 Eiduru lvl 10 +2.000 xp +bow (repeatable) 12. The club tonkin 80.92 Tonkin lvl 10 +2.500 xp +wooden club 13. Spider web gathering 167.135 Crumb lvl 15 +3.500 xp +headband or belt or sandals (repeatable) 14. Percivals ring 33.107 Percival lvl 15 +2.300 xp +leather ring (repeatable) 15.a The iron supply: The gang plan 120.98 Karuthesu lvl 10 +1.500 xp +5.000g 16.b The iron supply: Cryptanalitic 101.79 Ferushion lvl 20 +2.000 xp 17.c The iron supply: Arms 186.89 Ryuuinzu lvl 40 +45.000 xp +170.000g 18. Binders grudge 50.149 Flow tech lvl 20 +14.000 xp +8.000g 19. The rumor about the biological iron squamous 181.195 Rifaseran lvl 25 +26.000 xp +gloves 20. Preshan and the rascal 190.21 Baruduru lvl 25 +26.000 xp +iron hat 21. Antidote 149.137 Beggar lvl 30 +68.000 xp +skull ring 22. Inflamation of the devil 10.47 Nesuferin lvl 35 +99.000 xp 23. Looking for tein 12.146 Mika lvl 60 +230.000 xp 24. Adventurer Abel 116.166 Tiara lvl 45 +180.000 xp +shoes +return scroll 25. Dead and girl 7.88 Emily lvl 95 +600.000 xp Hanov 01. Pretty earrings 65.7 Uentorido lvl ? +1.200 xp +earring (repeatable) 02. Manila strange 60.83 Myusen lvl ? +1.200 xp +mantle (repeatable) 03. Looking for porumbel 63.67 Cell Fans lvl 30 +14.000 xp +4 return scroll 04. Canine stray dogs 79.85 Ferguson lvl 30 +68.000 xp 05. Search for a legend 62.41 Hanusuimu lvl 40 +130.000 xp +Breastplate 06. Black wizard 47.90 Kurebu lvl 50 +230.000 xp +400.000g +10 fullHP 07. The study of dark magic 87.36 Arutein lvl 50 +100.000 xp +60.000g (repeatable) 08. Golems collection Kakera 25.19 Shimiru lvl 60 +200.000 xp (repeatable) 09. Angry ogre 41.55 Birurito lvl 70 +300.000g Augusta 01. Attack the name Aphid 155.35 Fyguran lvl 65 + 430.000 xp 02. God has foriven you 72.96 Antigous lvl 80 + 720.000 xp + 50.000g 03. Church center inside cathedral Joseph III lvl ? + 200.000 xp BridgeHead 01. Lambert request 64.83 Lambert lvl 140 + 300.000 xp 02. Nan Hass poetry 48.40 Nan Hass lvl 230 + 30.000g Arian 01. Rat extermination inside Rich man's storage McCain lvl 20 + 150 xp/tail + 30g/tail 02. Heraldic collection inside mercenaries guild Kapedo (27.33) lvl 35 + 99.000 xp + random item 03. Lost seedlings 14.17 Yoness lvl 80 + 200.000 xp + setting ring + item 04. Unfinished mission inside mercenaries guild Cecile (11.9) lvl 120 + 1.000.000 xp 05. Blatant footprints inside mercenaries guild Cecile (11.9) lvl 130 + 1.300.000 xp 06. Sia lucht inside mercenaries guild Cecile (11.9) lvl 170(???) or 210(???) + 3.900.000 xp or 4.200.000 xp Smug 01. Misterious force jewelry 10.33 Karin de Place lvl 150 + 3.400.000 xp + defensive accessories 02. Red magic stone inside Wizard guild Stark (5.41) lvl 170 + 2.500.000 xp 03. Stabilizer production inside Wizard guild Stark (5.41) lvl 170 + 3.100.000 xp Linken 01. Half hearted explorer 76.74 ? lvl 20 + 35.000 xp + enchant document 02. Supply transport 66.43 Eioen lvl 25 + 45.000 xp + 80.000g 03. Uncompleted works 74.10 Keiran lvl 95 + ? (600.000 xp ~ 1.000.000 xp ???) + full healing potion 04. Manufacturing armor 74.10 Keiran lvl 95 + 300.000 xp + armor Baliat 01. Gold Rush inside Baliart pub Hesupos(15.7) lvl 110 + 1.500.000 xp + 1.200.000g Visel none Brentli 01. Seedling inside Brentli inn Juriasu lvl 40 + 130.000 xp Strasserad 01. The anguish of returning soldiers 70.14 Damon lvl 110 + 100.000 xp 02. Seaman recruit 5.139 Jack spin lvl 100 + 100.000 xp 03. Lack of iron 31.142 Pindi lvl 150 + 30.000 xp + weapon 04. Declension First declension of hope 51.143 Kunis lvl 200 + 60.000 xp + weapon 05. Minstrel 62.66 Baden lvl 340(?) + 1.450.000 xp 06. Cathedral junta group 94.21 Investigators Rendon lvl 350 + 1.650.000 xp 07. Seafood material inside Blue sea Bistro Parmet (19.5) lvl 350 or 360 + 1.650.000 xp 08. Transport marine products 59.130 Psyche lvl 370 + 1.750.000 xp 09. Diet 28.27 Sandra lvl 370 + 3.700.000 xp + 20.000g 10. Calypso Neriisu 14.138 Burisun lvl ? (more than 200?) + 700.000 xp Bigaple 01. Patrikij's request 76.122 Patrikij lvl ? (very low) + 1.500 xp + 1.000g (repeatable) 02. Mirbel's request 8.38 Mirbel lvl 10 + 5.000 xp + 5.000g (repeatable) 03. Aristoi's request 140.84 Aristoi lvl 30 + 30.000 xp + 25.000g 04. Aristocratic angst 96.14 Louis earl lvl 50 + 30.000 xp + 10.000g 05. Strengthening the kings 148.30 Bureto lvl ? +7.000 xp + 5.000g 06. Bigaple history 87.70 Rienmori lvl 15 + 40.000 xp 07. Cuof cook court 98.90 Cuof lvl 100 + 350.000 xp 08. Food material collecting 98.90 Cuof lvl 100 + 150.000 xp (repeatable) 09. Bigaple dissapearence case 87.114 security commander lvl 200 + 300.000 xp 10. The lost emblem 78.49 Bartens lvl 50 + 50.000 xp 11. Epidemic 35.150 Dr. Henry lvl 340 (?) + 300.000 xp 12. Search the truth 90.124 Ares lvl 100 + ?xp (600.000 xp or more) + 100.000g 13. Patterns of ancient kingdoms 153.109 Junior II lvl 400 + 300.000 xp 14. Lost wine 82.68 Greek women lvl 180 + 50.000 xp 15. Strauss family history inside chapel Hauman (9.6) lvl 15 + 7.500 xp + 2.000g 16. Father good deeds inside chapel Father Bureigu lvl 10 to 30 + 5.000 xp (repeatable) 17. Seeds of peace inside chapel Religious scholas Isle lvl 50 + 10.000 xp 18. Shedule report inside chapel Nun Angela lvl 335 (?) + 700.000 xp Damel 01. Ask the mother 46.37 Kainen lvl ? + 300.000 xp 02. The ancient kingdom agricultural law 22.26 Sutenri lvl ? + 100.000 xp 03. I vanished kingdom 35.45 Denver lvl ? + 100.000 xp 04. II vanished kingdom 35.45 Denver lvl ? + 200.000 xp 05. Discovery relics 35.45 Denver lvl ? + ? xp Bigeye 01. Jake of supplies 83.44 Feribad lvl 50 + 4.300 xp 02. Succesor soldiers revenge 93.31 Jack Perry lvl 40 + 14.000 xp 03. Escape 82.17 Rimbaud lvl ? (low) + 20.000 xp 04. Embezzlement 77.33 Garcia lvl 50 + 24.000 xp 05. After losing her necklace 48.19 Dominic lvl ? (low) + 28.000 xp 06. Was lonely soul 39.21 Puzoru lvl ? (low) + 20.000 xp 07. Recollecting the old soldiers 29.49 Burunaku lvl 40 + 15.000 xp 08. Military music competition 40.50 Abor lvl ? (low) + 3.100 xp 09. Immersion 48.42 Kenija lvl ? (low) + 4.800 xp 10. Lying mercenaries 70.65 Wubang lvl ? (low) + 800 xp 11. Brother 37.65 Minueru lvl 40 + 14.000 xp 12. For her 36.77 Victoria lvl 40 + 15.000 xp 13. Strange military spirit 29.78 Geringusu lvl ? (low) + 2.500 xp 14. Special liquor 42.80 Skiing band lvl 50 + 23.000 xp 15. Angel inside Hospital Avail lvl 40 + 2.000 xp 16. Food poisoning inside Hospital Pollygel lvl 50 + 22.000 xp 17. Stolen ring 89.51 Captain triaining trace lvl 500 + 900.000 xp Other regions 01. Highlander every request Highland fountains cave (hole of spring water) 93.11 Highlander lvl 100 + 1.200.000 xp + DX armor 02. Highlander caves cryptographic Highland fountains cave (highland cave B2) 8.99 X-I lvl ? + 2.000 xp + teleport to center area 03. Dark elven king Dark elves royal palace 3F Darkelf King lvl 450 + 10.000.000 xp + item 04. Lost treasure Hemcrot plateau cave (Passage under the lake 1) 49.59 Katona lvl 100 + 1.000.000 xp + 1.000.000g 05. Parble mine summoned ceremony Parble mine B1 174.141 Site supervisor lvl 180 + 5.300.000 xp 06. Baphomet and battle Parble mine B1 151.85 Los del lvl ? + 5.000.000 xp 07. Methyl alcohol spirit leaves North porin road/Bigaple souther region 126.249 Derlin lvl 80 + 6.500 xp 08. Under a large red herring North porin road/Bigaple souther region 259.112 Trent lvl 85 + 95.000 xp + ring 09. Their situation North porin road/Bigaple souther region 340.284 ? lvl ? + item Quest without triggering NPC 01. Handkerchief with many tales Waterways under Brune B1 triggering mob: false tester. (green zombie. not the mage) lvl 1 + ? xp (1.000, 2.000....) 02. Storage raid incident Saltycave B1 or B2 triggering mob: Cave group lvl 100 + 1.200.000 xp 03. Mysterious report Ruined fortress of sibine triggering mob: 3 types each of them drops a part of... lvl 80 + 1.000.000 xp + fire resist gems source:Darkmonks post